


Sweet Dreams

by IshidaKun



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survive just can't leave Kent alone after the events of the Silver Shroud quest. Possible minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Victor wasn't your typical hero type, but he would do absolutely _anything_ to keep Kent safe. He felt a great deal of guilt over getting Kent kidnapped; he felt like it was somehow his fault. Maybe he wasn't careful enough. Maybe he shouldn't have even gone through with the ghoul's plan in the first place. Sure, it had the man happy in the beginning, but in the end it just left Kent scarred and maybe even a bit more scared of the outside world. Victor would give anything to go back and prevent the incident from ever happening, but he couldn't.

The only Victor could do was make sure something like that never happened again.

Sure the Silver Shroud was done and over with, meaning something like that might never happen again. That didn't stop Victor from practically hovering over the man. Sure, he would go out occasionally to do this or that, but he'd always end up right back in Good Neighbor and right back to seeing how his good friend Kent was.

Well, maybe friend wasn't the right word. Truth be told, Victor thought of Kent as a little bit more than a friend; Someone he wanted to protect and keep at his side for as long as he's around. And lately, he's found Kent to be quite adorable.

He would never understand how he got from being the Silver Shroud and bashing skulls to cuddling his sidekick every night, but here he was doing just that, one arm wrapped securely around Kent's waist. He could hear the ghouls steady, gentle breathing as he slept, and wondered what he was dreaming about. Were they good dreams? Dreams about the Silver Shroud? Or maybe dreams of what used to be?

Victor pulled Kent closer against his chest and placed a soft kiss to the back of his head. He breathed a soft sigh through his nose. Slowly closing his eyes, he was looking forward to some much needed rest.

His eyes weren't shut more than a few minutes before he felt the man besides him tense up before immediately sitting up in a panic. Victor was used to this as it has happened almost every night since he had gotten Kent back. He could hear the heavy breathing and he was sure Kent's eyes were darting around the room in panic, trying to remember where he was. This always made his heart break, knowing that he could do nothing to change it. Victor slowly reached up to gently grab Kent's wrist and rubbed soft circles onto his forearm to try and soothe him.

After a while the ghoul’s breathing had slowed back to normal and he didn't feel as tense. The room was quiet besides the sounds of breathing and Victor could hear the man turn to look at him. Kent was quiet for a moment before letting out a whisper into the dark room.

"Vic?" Was all the the man said.

"Mhm?" Was all that Victor replied.

"You're really here, right?" Kent seemed nervous; almost like he didn't actually believe he had been rescued. That he was either still in that hospital or that he had actually been killed.

Victor smiled into the dark. "Of course I'm really here, where else would I be?" Honestly where else would he be? This is the only place he wanted to be.

There was silence for a long time before Victor heard a faint "I don't know."

Victor's smile slowly faded and he realized that Kent wasn't going to lay down on his own, so he gently tugged at his arm. "Come lay back down, I promise I'm not going anywhere." It was a few more seconds before Kent laid backs down, this time facing towards Victor. Victor smiled softly and kissed the ghoul on the forehead as he began to trace soft circles onto his back. "I promise I'll never go anywhere."

It wasn't long before Victor started to hear faint snores coming from Kent. he couldn't help but pull him closer. He'd fall asleep eventually, but for now he was perfectly content with listening to Kent sleep.

He hoped his dreams were filled with happiness.


End file.
